


Surprise, Surprise

by Charlie_Michelle



Series: Female Stiles One-Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/M, Family, Female Stiles Stilinski, Marine Corps, Marine Derek, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Michelle/pseuds/Charlie_Michelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best surprises of life are just that, surprises. </p><p>---------<br/>Five times Derek Hale surprised Stiles Stilinski and the one time they were both surprised.<br/>Military AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

When Stiles was seven she was paired up with the youngest of the Hale's, Cora Hale was a pretty girl with long black hair and deep eyes. She had really clear skin and she was athletic in more ways than most seven year old girls. She prided herself with her gymnastics and Stiles was always envious because she couldn't experience the thrill of a flip through the air. "You don't want to be flipping through the air Stiles, it's much more fun here on the ground!" as her mom would say in explanation when Stiles would come home asking why she couldn't cart wheel her way to success.

Halfway through the year Cora and Stiles had gone from journal partners to actual friends. They found their weekends full of each other; they found the playground wasn't so big or vicious. They found themselves occupied with picking on her older brother Derek and wanting to be her older sister Laura. They spent their summer in the woods sharing secrets and fantasies and when they had started the new school year they started it as best friends.

When Stiles was eight she met Lydia Martin and she wanted to be her, more than anything. Cora and Stiles had their first fight after that because Cora thought her only real friend was leaving and forgetting about her. Cora's mom had talked her down from her anger, she'd reassured her that Stiles would always be Cora's best friend and after two weeks Stiles and Cora had been inseparable once again and back to their time in the woods and sleepovers that ended with movie titles on the screen. At the end of the school year Stiles had befriended a young boy with dark hair, his name was Scott, Scott McCall and he was the kid who didn't run at recess and by the end of summer Scott, Stiles, and Cora had been an odd group of friends.

Stiles was always put in a hard position when it came to Scott and Cora, because Scott didn't really get along with Cora but thought Stiles was awesome while Cora just didn't like Scott. "He's annoying and whines a lot." She had said one day when Stiles asked why they didn't all get along. None the less when they were around Stiles at the same time there was peace and Stiles father (Deputy Stilinski and Stiles boasted almost every day) John had praised her on handling the entire situation like a big girl. When school came around again it was a big deal for the Hale's, Laura would be in her last year of high school this year and Derek had started his last year of middle school and while Cora still had one more year of elementary school Mr. and Mrs. Hale had made it known what a big year it was for her.

The Hale's had turned out to be right, Cora and Stiles had the same class again, and Scott would join them at recess almost every day. Stiles had decided to take up an instrument much to the dismay of John, "Think about her creative ability John" his wife had argued to which John would always argue; "Think about the noise Claudia…"

In the end it was the French horn, because there were no French Horn players in the elementary school band. Of course she had begged Cora to join her and Cora wanted to (it was a secret desire to be able to play the flute like Laura) but she didn't have the time. It made Stiles sad to think about how she'd be spending less time with her friend, but when Scott said he'd join the band with her she found a new rigorous reasoning. At the first concert Claudia Stilinski and Melissa McCall had demanded many pictures of Stiles and her horn and Scott with his tuba. Cora had made Laura and Derek take her to the concert and she made fun of how Scott was smaller than his instrument. It was one of the best memories that Stiles cherished.

By the time Stiles was ten and a half she had known her mother would die. She had pulled back in her last year of elementary school and although her friends understood it was still the principle that hurt. Instead of running through the woods on overly warm days the girls sat on the Hale porch and picked at leaves as they fell. When Derek would walk by and make a snide comment Stiles would just look down while Cora threatened to tell his girlfriend about his baby blanket he kept under his pillow. Stiles had spent her afternoons at the hospital by the end of it, her dad pulling in as many extra shifts as possible while Mrs. McCall would make Claudia as comfortable as possible. The day Claudia had finally passed, with Stiles gripping her hand tightly and patiently while the heart monitor slowly formed one steady sound. Ten minutes later, with Stiles still clutching at her mothers' cold hand, Talia Hale stood at the doorway. It took five minutes to convince Stiles to leave the room so the doctors could cover and move the body, in the end Talia had to call Derek in from the waiting room (much to his disapproval) and carry the distraught girl out. John Stilinski had arrived almost an hour after his wife died, he found Melissa and Talia whispering quietly in the hallway each with a small cup of coffee, and when he scanned the waiting room in a panic he found his daughter curled up on Derek Hale's lap sniffling and hiccoughing every so often in her sleep.

A week later Stiles stood with her father at the front of a morbid room with horrible décor and a casket where her mothers' body lay until the cremation. She was dressed in a black dress that she had borrowed from Cora's closet and she was holding her fathers' hand like her life depended on it. The rest of her moms' family stood along the other side of the casket, her aunt crying quietly into her uncle's shoulder and her grandparents standing in silence. The Hale's were one of the first to arrive to the funeral parlor and they were one of the last to leave, and Melissa had brought Scott along before her shift at the hospital. Her grandparents had taken her home while her father stayed to collect the ashes and the house practically suffocated her. She had been positioned with her head in her grandfather's lap, just how she liked it when she didn't feel good, when it happened. One minute Stiles was thinking about her mom and the next she was struggling to breathe, she was crying, she was begging for her dad, she was scared and uncertain and it was frightening.

When she woke up a couple hours later she had been covered on the couch with her grandmothers voice coming from the kitchen; "… needs to see someone John."

"She just lost her mother how did you think she'd react?" was her father's voice, and whatever it was her grandmother had said it made her dad upset.

"Not like that, John, you know we would never tell you how to raise your child." Her grandfather's voice rang out with a gentle tone. "We just think Stiles is going to be too much to handle, she needs to talk to someone."

Her father let out a long drawn out sigh; "I'll give it some time and set up some appointments with her school counselor if it gets worse. For now though I'm going to take her up to bed and try to get some sleep."

She pretends to be asleep while her dad carries her up the stairs and tucks her in, once she's under her covers she opens her eyes; "You aren't going to get rid of me, are you?"

John just shook his head whispered no kid and sat down next to her, with his hand on her forehead brushing her hair back he told her in earnest; "You aren't going anywhere Stiles. I'm not going anywhere; you're not going anywhere, ok?" Stiles nodded and let out a sniffle. "I love you kid, you know that right?"

"I love you too Daddy." It was the last time John heard his little girl call him Daddy.

It happened again a month later at the end of the school year, at their elementary school graduation. Stiles had just gotten a picture with Cora, toothy grin and all when she heard another mom in the room say how proud she was. One minute there was a camera flash and the next it was that same gripping fear, it was the instant tears, the gasping breaths, and the crushing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't realized it happened until Mr. Hale had picked her up and carried her outside, where there was less of a crowd and had softly cooed her down. "You're alright Stiles, you hear me? You're alright." She only wanted her dad though, she wanted her dad and he was at work because they had many bills to pay from the hospital. More importantly though she wanted her mom, she wanted her mom so badly because this wasn't how this was supposed to go.

Summer brings back some sense of normalcy for Stiles as she runs through the woods with Cora. They'll be starting middle school in a couple of months and Derek will be in one of his last years of high school, a junior is what Stiles thought she heard. Laura had decided to leave the community college for the city of New York. Stiles and Cora admitted their concern with the idea of splitting up, while Cora would be going to Maple Point Middle School Stiles would be attending the middle school that was right next door to the high school. Talia had promised both girls that time would make no difference and they'd be friends still with no worries. Stiles had hoped she was right; she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to manage middle school without Cora.

Stiles had set days with her school counselor, every other Thursday at eleven in the morning. Mrs. Meyer is nice and sometimes let's Stiles have a snack during the day and she hardly ever presses Stiles to talk about her feelings. Some days she lets Stiles rant about Jackson Whittemore and how mean he is other days she lets Stiles express her concern for her dad and their money, but mostly she just let's Stiles talk. When her grades start to drop and her father receives many calls from her teachers expressing their concern because Stiles has such great potential but she doesn't pay attention, she fidgets, she talks too much John contacts Mrs. Meyers. Two weeks after Stiles has a meeting with Dr. Beirman who's a gentle older man with thick glasses and likes to talk circles around the circles that Stiles speaks. After three sessions with him she's diagnosed with ADHD and put on a small medication, "She may not be on it forever, that is always a possibility but for now this should help." And after that she sees him once every six months.

The funny thing about being separated from Cora for middle school is that Stiles becomes much closer with Scott, she realizes how much she likes sports and she realizes how much she likes video games. Soon enough the phone calls that transpire between Cora and Stiles stop (it's not completely Stiles' fault either, Cora has new friends that are so cool and really Stiles knows she's not) and soon enough their biweekly sleepover turns into a once a month event before it becomes almost nonexistent. It upsets Stiles because Cora was her first friend, but after her birthday part where this girl Erica just made her feel so unwanted Stiles thought that maybe it was time she let go of this person too. It wasn't all bad though because Derek let her join in on his video game marathon.

When Stiles is thirteen she cuts her hair short, like almost buzz cut short, because she thinks that hair is overrated. She changes her wardrobe and she scrapes her knees and gets splinters in her hands from the trees her and Scott climbs. During that summer Stiles and her father are invited to Derek's graduation party which also happens to be his farewell party because he decided he was going to be joining the Marines. Stiles was proud of him, really she was, because he was getting out of this town and discovering himself in a totally selfless way. The entire party Cora sends her pitiful looks and scoffs whenever Stiles tries to join in the conversation. Erica has long hair and she has it up because she can and she makes a snide comment that short hair is for people who are sick and it just sets Stiles inside on fire. "Fuck you."

"What?" Cora said with wide eyes. Her hair is braided to the side and she has these adorable –cheap earrings in that Stiles saw at the mall.

"I said fuck you." Stiles said with a straight back, she's never said words like that before, but she's heard the older boys in the hallway say them. "You let your friend talk like that when you know how that would make me feel."

Cora just laughs coldly; "How am I supposed to know how you feel? You haven't talked to me in months Stiles, not my fault."

"Phone's work two ways," Stiles said as she gripped her fist. "it's not my fault you changed."

"I've changed!? Have you looked in a mirror Stilinski, you look ridiculous, you're acting ridiculous." Cora wasn't sure why she kept going but the words just seemed to slip out from her mouth; "You have issues Stiles, you see a counselor routinely and you're on medication just to be normal. Maybe I just don't want to be around it."

It's Erica that comes to Stiles defense, "Cora… that's not cool."

"Save it." Stiles bites out as she crosses her arms over her flat chest, because let's be real she wasn't growing tits magically like Cora seemed to do. "Dad has a shift tonight, I have to say goodbye." And Cora can hear the lie in her voice.

Cora just watches, because really there was nothing else she could do, but it hurts because she somehow knows that this isn't a temporary thing. This is how Stiles and Cora are now, they're no longer best friends and Erica's trying to talk to Cora because of how so not cool that comment was when she knew that Erica was on medication and while Boyd had to see a grief counselor himself. She just watches as Stiles goes over to her parents, smiles brightly and explains that she'd love to stay longer but she's babysitting (lie, lie, lie).

When Stiles walks over to Derek his arm slung around his high school girlfriend Paige and they're talking to their friends. "Hey Der, I'm out so…"

"You're leaving?" Derek asked and Stiles will completely ignore the stupid way she internally fawns over him because how about no.

"Yeah, things to do and all that jazz, so uh good luck and congrats." Stiles said tightly with a smile plastered on her face because she wasn't about to let her stupid fight with Cora take away from her sincerity.

"Thanks Stiles, means a lot." Derek said with ease, because it's his big day and why shouldn't he have an easy smile on his face. "Just one thing, the short hair isn't really working for you."

"Yeah well I got tired of the lice so I said cut it all off." To her surprise the older kids in front of her laugh but its Paige who defends her and says everyone goes through the phase. Stiles smiles at her for real and then she awkwardly shakes Derek's hand before she walks out of the backyard.

By the time middle school ends Stiles has hair down past her shoulders, she knows how to use make up the right way and she's managed to adjust her wardrobe so there's enough of a girly touch while she keeps up her normal appearance. She stopped seeing Mrs. Meyer in the middle of the eighth grade, she stopped having panic attacks, she's taking care of the house and feeding her father and she sees high school as an awesome opportunity. She convinced her father for two sets of earrings and a cartilage piercing too, but she won't mention that she has a whole slew of just piercings and tattoos she wants but she thinks that for now it's enough. She and Scott are impossibly close and while he's tried really hard to overcome his asthma so he could play lacrosse she knows that it's a very slim chance, especially with Jackson Whittemore trying out. Her dad's even gotten some of the good luck going around, promoted from Deputy to Sheriff and really that was awesome for multiple reasons (one of them being the increase in pay).

They're halfway through their freshman year when Stiles finds Cora with her head down over her knees on the bleachers and although Stiles knows it's not her responsibility she can't help but walk over to see what's wrong. "Hey."

Cora doesn't look up at all so Stiles takes it as a cue to continue talking (really she just talks regardless). "What's wrong? It's not like you to be upset during school…"

"What would you know?" Cora bit out as she lifted her head and Stiles was shocked for a moment when she sees the tear tracks.

Stiles just swallowed and pushed some hair behind her ear and sat down directly below the distraught dark haired girl. "I clearly don't know a whole lot, although most people think my curiosity will lead me to a world of trouble."

Cora absolutely does not smirk. "You should listen to them some time."

"Eh, what's the worse that's going to happen?"

"There's your curiosity again." Cora said as she slowly uncurled from her tight ball. "I'm fine though, really, thanks for asking."

Stiles didn't argue as Cora got up to gather her bag; "You're welcome…" Stiles says as Cora gets ready to leave and within those words lies the tone that says Stiles clearly doesn't believe the lie but, there's nothing she can do.

They finish their freshman year with tight smiles in the hall and nods as they pass each other. They start their second year of school as lab partners for biology and Stiles almost has to laugh at the irony, because that was the exact reason they became friends. It's awkward and stiff at first but in a matter of two months they find themselves easily conversing and meeting each other at the lockers and it feels good. Then one random day in winter this new girl arrives and she's all Scott pays attention to. Her name is Allison Argent and Stiles at first has no problem with the girl. Until she takes her seat on the bleachers during the lacrosse games, until she manages to give Scott the time of day, until she manages to be literally all Scott talks about. While Stiles was relatively happy that this new girl was the girl her boy had managed to get in a relationship with she was still irked.

"So, Scott and the new girl, how's that working?" Cora asked one day during one of their biology labs. Sties just grunted in reply which earns a funny look from the other girl. "What's the matter with you? Don't tell me you like that kid…"

"No it's not that at all." Stiles said quickly with a scrunched up face. "And ew, seriously that's gross."

"Then what's the problem?" Cora says as she fiddles around with some of the tools to make it look like she's actually doing something.

"She's just always there, you know? It's like it's no longer Scott and I, it's Scott, Allison and I."

"Oh, yeah I can see the problem I guess. Have you talked to him about it?"

"I'll let him have his moment, I'm sure it's just the newly wed stage of their relationship." Stiles as she starts to clean up their experiment, which they didn't really do and frankly she could care less if Harris bothered them about it. "How's Derek?"

Cora's demeanor changes quickly enough and Stiles knew it was a tough issue, hell she wasn't related to the guy and she missed him. "He's good; he's back in the states for a little while. Georgia I think, but he's going to be home for a week in the spring."

"That's great!" Stiles said and really it was, because she knew that Cora didn't see a whole lot of Derek or even hear from him often and Laura had made a home for herself in New York City. Stiles had always been an only child but she couldn't picture herself in a household with two siblings and then suddenly being the only one.

When Allison befriends Lydia Martin, Stiles is one-hundred percent positive that she's going to leave Scott and she's prepared a speech for both of them (no one fucks around with her boy). She's completely shocked when Lydia sits down with the three of them and even more shocked when Jackson Whittemore lets out a huge sight before he drops his tray down at the same table. They spend the rest of the year like that and sometimes Stiles finds herself shopping with Allison and Lydia and it somehow becomes this awesome friendship. It feels good to be able to walk down the halls with the two 'it' girls and not feel out of place.

The rest of their sophomore year goes just like that, relaxed for the most part –besides the occasional lovers quarrel. At the start of junior year Stiles finds herself in a separate lunch than her friends, they're all completely split up and it really bothers her, like a lot. She makes herself comfortable at a corner table in the back with a small lunch (the quicker she eats the longer she has in the library). When another tray is placed down, then another, she's surprised to look up and see Cora and Erica (who somehow managed to look completely badass and hot in the course of three months) Reyes. "Mind if we sit here?"

"Go ahead, you sure you want to sit here though?"

Erica just sent the most incredulous look towards Stiles; "Do you have the plague or something?"

"No, just that; you guys are you? I didn't know we sat together at lunch now."

Cora is quick to throw something at Stiles as she rambles, "Shut up Stilinski." And that's probably the best way to start her junior year.

A couple months later Stiles is woken up by the shrill ring of her phone and she sees the caller is Cora; "What's up?"

"Stiles, please tell me you aren't busy."

Stiles, still half asleep, sarcastically retorts with; "It's only two in the morning, who could possibly be busy at two in the morning."

Cora just scoffs. "You act as if you don't stay up most nights."

"As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, what's up?"

Cora is silent for a moment while another voice in the background pipes up. "I need your dads help."

Stiles is wide awake at that an she's rushing around her house and asking a million and one questions and she's positive she's asked the same questions at least twice before Cora manages to cut her off. "Can I get a hold of your dad?"

"Yeah, yeah he's on night shift tonight."

"Have him meet us at your house in twenty minutes."

That's all Stiles gets before the line goes dead and she's rushing around her room and calling her dad and he's just as confused and concerned. Fifteen minutes later she sees Cora pull up and it's her and someone else sluggishly walking up to the door. When Stiles lets them in she sees that it's Isaac Lahey from her math class and he has marks all over his face and she sees the look in Cora's face. Five minutes later when her dad arrives and sees the three of them he knows what he needs to do.

Isaac is accepted into their circle of friends (their large circle of friends) about as easily as could be. There's some tension when Scott and Allison break up and Isaac and Allison start this game between them, but he's living with Scott and has been and he's not going to ruin that friendship because of a girl. Sometimes they have these giant gatherings, they pick a house and each bring a movie to toss in a bag that they pull blindly from and each pitch in ten dollars for snacks and drinks. It's during these times that Stiles thinks about how ridiculous their group is, Vernon Boyd the quiet but loyal one, Scott the adorable one, Lydia the mastermind, Jackson the group jerk-off, Allison the beauty, Erica the intimidating one, Isaac the goof, Cora the serious one, and Stiles the comedic relief. It's a perfectly dysfunctional group.

Derek comes home the first week of summer into their senior year for two weeks. Stiles hasn't seen Derek since she was barely thirteen and there he was when she let herself into the Hale house and she really couldn't help the squeal that left her mouth. He's filled out, he's clean shaven, and he's not in uniform which threw Stiles through a huge loop. "Holy shit! Holy shit, oh… do they know you're going to be here!?"

Derek just stares at Stiles, literally just stares at her like she's this bug that won't leave his ear. "Yes."

"I just, I haven't seen you in years dude! How are you? What have you been doing? Holy crap what do you rank?"

"I'm good, I'm a Marine what do you think I've been doing?" Derek said with the most annoyed look on his face. "My rank is also none of your business."

Stiles realizes she should be offended, really she should but she's just so freaking excited. "Right, sorry, it's really good to see you."

She leaves once the rest of the family returns home (even thought her and Cora had planned a mega rom-com marathon to celebrate their loveless lives). She most certainly does not blush at the idea of seeing Derek again, she most certainly does not think about him and when she does see him again she most certainly does not embarrass herself completely.

The problem with those two weeks though, was that they went by way too quickly. Sure she had gotten to talk with Derek some more, he answered her questions and even inquired about her life. He wasn't the warmest person towards Stiles but at the end of the two weeks he accepted her friend request, they exchanged numbers (begrudgingly) and she got his new address. The day he left Stiles waited on the porch of the Hale house for them to return from the airport, her and Cora sat on the steps for hours in silence until Cora explained how deployments worked and that every time he left he became more and more distant. She talked about the one close call he had in one of his earlier tours and that she had missed three days of school because she was just so worried. She explained how hard it was when she needed him, really just needed him to threaten a boy or needed him to cheer her up or tease her. Stiles asked how long he's been going on tours, Cora said this would be his fourth to a combat zone, while sometimes he just gets stationed in Europe or Asia, she preferred those to combat.

Stiles sends her first email the week after Cora sends hers, and the response takes a couple of days but the response is not what she expected. It was lengthy and Stiles thinks that this is the Derek she's always known. She spends a large portion of her senior year emailing Derek, posting things to his wall that she knows he'd get a kick out of. On her eighteenth birthday she's celebrating when she gets a call from an unknown number; "Hello?"

"Stiles…" It's Derek's voice on the other end. "Happy Birthday."

For a second she's elated, because she hadn't even mentioned it to him in their emails and then she feels so incredibly guilty because if he gets time to make a call shouldn't he call his family? "Thanks, it means a lot, how's the sand?"

"It's sand. How are you spending your birthday?"

"Just at home, the gang is coming over for movie night and then tomorrow prom dress shopping."

Derek takes an extra moment to respond and Stiles worries that he got cut off or his time ended or whatever it was that happened. "Hot date?"

"No." Stiles said, she then slams her hand to her forehead because how eager that sounded. "Not really interested in anyone at school you know?"

"Is Cora going with anyone? She hadn't brought up prom."

"She's going with Isaac, since Allison and Scott are back together." Stiles feels the awkward silence start and before she stops herself she's asking questions; "How are you? Are you being safe? Wait, ignore that, of course you are. I'm sorry."

"Everything's fine." And Stiles can tell by the way he says it that it's not fine, but she isn't entirely sure she wants to press the issue. "Look, I only have fifteen minutes, I still gotta' call home. Happy Birthday Stiles."

"Thanks, be safe. I… we miss you." She hears a huff on the other end before he says goodbye and she swears he says fondly and before she can say goodbye back the line is dead. She doesn't realize how important that call was to her until she's in her room staring at her computer forcing back tears because why was she even upset?

Stiles doesn't mention the phone call to Cora for almost two weeks and when she does Cora looks like she's about to fall out of her chair. They talk about the call and Cora explains that he never calls anyone else and Stiles feels really important. It's a great feeling and then Cora asks if Stiles likes Derek and Stiles thinks it's funny because even if she did, clearly she has no chance. Cora disagrees and Stiles just shrugs, because seriously the thought is ridiculous. Stiles can't help that she sends a picture from her dads prints of her and Cora in their prom dresses to Derek and she can't help but smile deliriously when he sends a picture of himself and a couple of his friends. It's even better because it's an actual picture. Their messaging becomes almost consistent and she knows when he had a bad day and soon she's being clued in on who's who and Cora nods at every word and doesn't tell Stiles about the inquiry she sent to Derek.

Before anyone knows it they're all sitting in lawn chairs on their schools football field with matching caps and gowns. Allison and Boyd are the only two of the group that have a front row seat (figuratively, sort of). Cora and Isaac are practically diagonal from each other and Scott is in the same row as Lydia and Danny (the kids pretty cool in Stiles opinion) and then it's Stiles with Erica and of course Erica is the girl that brings the flask (of lemon tea) but she tells everyone it's spiked and now Stiles is watching people act ridiculous. Stiles kind of feels bad because Jackson is so far behind them all but she's listening to the valedictorian give a speech about how none of them will forget the times they've had and that although these times are over its prepared each of them for what's to come. The applause is appropriate and then the teacher in charge of graduation (Coach Finstock) is thanking Greenburg for this years' senior video.

There's a flash of pictures and soundless video to the song Home by Phillip Phillips and there's chuckles throughout the crowd and students shouting out to their friends. Then there's a black screen and the instrumental to Rascal Flatts My Wish for You and the first student appearing on screen. When Allison's graduation picture appears and then a video of her at her locker being asked questions Stiles lets out a whistle.

"What do I want more than anything on my graduation day?" Allison looks like she's really thinking of an answer. "I'd like for my friends and their families to come together."

There's a few more students before it's Boyd on the screen; "I'm counting on seeing my parents face when I get my diploma."

One kid says something about a new car, but he's not holding his breath on it and Stiles finds herself laughing. When Cora's picture flashes on the screen Stiles and Erica both stand and cheer, before a teacher ushers them to sit down. Then it's her voice over the crowd; "Do I really have to do this Greenburg?"

"Oh come on Hale, you're the only one I haven't gotten yet."

Cora just slams her lock door shut and turns towards the camera. "Alright, alright, if I could have anything on my graduation day it would be my brother home and safe." There's no witty remark or anything just some applause and shrill whistles in the air when Cora flashes off of the screen.

Isaac is the next in their ragtag group that comes up on screen; "I just want nice weather."

"Seriously Lahey, that's it? Nice weather. Give me something I can work with."

"Do you think you could send this video to my dad?" This really isn't funny because everyone knows that Isaac's father is in prison for beating him, but no one talked about that. Then it's Isaac on the screen laughing and apologizing and then getting serious, "No, ok, I'd just really like to see everyone happy. It's what we deserve right?"

There are a few more students before its Lydia who just asked for peace between her parents for one day, and the new designer bag she's been dying for. The funny thing about Lydia was that unless she wanted you to know she was actually smart or caring you wouldn't know. Clearly this was one of those times. Danny had said he just wanted one last hoorah before everyone went their separate ways and Scott asked for just an overall good day.

When Erica popped on the screen and said she wanted to get her diploma and leave, everyone just chuckled. Ok, not everyone but all of her friends laughed especially when she threw a peace sign in the air. Then it was Stiles and she really regretted wearing her hair the way she did that day; "You're asking me what I want on my graduation day…"

"Yes, in fact I'm asking everyone."

Stiles watched herself nod on the screen and then watched herself lean in closer; "Right, right, the senior video. And what if I said that I would love for the entire crowd to chant my name and for everyone to realize how awesome I am and—"

"No that won't do, just think, something that means a lot."

"Rude that did mean a lot to me. Uh, I guess I'd just like for my dad to be there and some kind of sign that my mom's there too, you know? Otherwise the sudden amount of popularity would be great."

"Fat chance Stilinski." Then it flashes to another student and Stiles can feel the eyes of her friends and her father and grandparents on her but she seems ok with it. She'd deal with the onslaught of fatherly love at dinner but for now she'd just watch the video.

Jackson is the last one to go and his response is surprisingly heart felt, because what he says is along the lines of all he wants is for his friends to not split up and ten years from now when the class reunion happens he wants to be able to walk in, see his friends and not play a game of catch up because they never split. It's eerily sweet and Stiles has to turn to him to with a big smile and drag a finger down her cheek before she taps her heart and throws him a kiss. He finds no amusement in it but pretends to catch it none the less.

Then the moment everybody's been waiting for starts, diplomas and the names and Stiles can feel the adrenaline and the excitement. She bites her lip in total anticipation when she notices a figure shuffle around behind the dropped screen. At first she thinks nothing of it and then they're calling Cora's name up. Totally normal, Stiles thinks, until the principal says he doesn't have her diploma and Stiles can only imagine the embarrassment and then the principal says they've found it and from behind the screen is Derek.

Derek Hale, in his Marines dress blues and Cora is covering her mouth and he's holding her diploma and just waiting and Stiles just feels the ridiculous smiling forming as Cora moves slowly tentatively –like she's afraid that he's really not there. Then she watches as Cora flings herself at Derek and everyone is cheering and Stiles is wiping at her face and damn it she's crying and laughing and it's not her brother. The faculty on stage let the moment last and then they remind her to shake all their hands and she hurries down the stage while they call up the rest of the students.

When Stiles is on stage and she's receiving her diploma she's smiling again and laughing and praying she doesn't fall down the stairs in her heels because that's just embarrassing. She sees Derek standing at the bottom of the stairs and she doesn't want to break out of line but he smiles and hugs her quickly and she's just so content. When they tell them to move their tassels and they announce them as official graduates Stiles finds herself squished by all of her friends and they're all jumping and screaming.

She's being pulled and ushered for pictures, a giant group shot, solo shots, paired shots. The guys then the girls, just so many pictures and then Stiles sees her dad and her grandparents and she's squealing as she grips them all in tight hugs. There are more pictures of course Stiles and her dad, Stiles and Melissa McCall, then Cora with her dad, then Stiles with the Hales. The Hale siblings (plus Stiles) for one, just the Hale siblings for another, and Stiles is almost afraid to ask for a picture with Derek but then his arm is around her shoulder and Cora is holding up Stiles' phone telling them to smile then holding up Derek's demanding the same thing. "Dinner at our place!" Talia yells over the crowd of teenagers and their families.

Stiles is in the car with her father and grandparents and they're driving near the Hale property and Stiles is asking a million times if this is alright and John laughs and says yes. Stiles wonders if this was the plan all along, but her grandmother is gushing about how proud she is of her and her grandfather is asking about college. The Hale's backyard has a bunch of white Christmas lights strung all over and tables set up and Stiles can't keep the smile off of her face.

The dinner is Mr. Hale's barbecued specialties and John Stilinski provided the famous potato salad (ok really it was his mothers' but no one had to know). It's just a fun and relaxing time and there are still pictures and Cora is playing her mix c.d. titled "Graduated Bitches". When the night draws to a close Stiles finds herself sitting around a fire pit with the rest of her friends and she's in one of Derek's sweatshirts. It has his platoon number on it and their motto and it smells like him and she's in this blissed out state and Cora is taking jabs at her.

"How long are you home for?" Stiles asks a little while later when she moves inside to get away from the bugs.

"A month, then I'm going up to Washington again." Derek says as he continues to do some of the dishes (Stiles never understood that, they had a dishwasher for crying out loud). "What are you doing about school?"

"I wanted to go out of state, but it's not going to happen." Stiles said as she grabbed a towel and began drying the dishes that were sitting out wet. "Instead I'm going to UC Davis."

"Not bad, do you know your major yet?"

"Anthropology, it was a tossup between that and neurobiology physiology and behavior."

"Impressive, what degree are you looking to get?"

"I'm probably going to get my Masters, I mean I want to work in the field not teach it, you know?"

Derek nodded then took the towel from her hands and began drying the remaining dishes. Stiles found herself leaning against the counter and fiddling around with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Derek looks like he's about to say something when Isaac comes bursting in saying that Stiles' father is looking for her, that he's looking to get going and Stiles finds herself smiling softly at Derek and walking out of the kitchen.

That month after graduation was a peaceful one. They spent a weekend at the beach, they met up at least twice a week and that was just Derek and Stiles. While Stiles refused to look into it, because she was not going to ship off to college and then be stuck with this monstrous crush. The week Derek was due to ship up to Washington Stiles found herself sitting in his room, in his sweatshirt again and if you asked her it was because their house was just always cold. "So what do you do when you aren't infantry?"

Derek just stared at Stiles like it was the stupidest question on earth, although he should know by now that she could ask a lot worse. "My M.O.S is for infantry, but once I'm a master sergeant I'm planning on testing to become an imagery analysis specialist."

Stiles let out a low whistler; "Ambitious aren't you? What's your rank right now?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Curiosity, now tell me!"

"I'm a Corporal, newly ranked actually." Derek said easily and Stiles let out a sigh, which he knew meant she wanted to ask more questions. "What else do you want to know?"

"Do you think you'll do this your whole life?"

Derek shrugged, "I intend to be a lifer, retire at a decent age then work in the civilian world."

"When do you get that option?"

Derek shrugged again. "I mean I've already been enlisted for six years. I have another two years before I get offered to re-up again."

Stiles nodded and took what he said into consideration. "It's really awesome what you do, you know that right?"

"It has its redeeming qualities." Derek said easily as he folded another one of his shirts.

"I get to keep your sweatshirt right?"

Without missing a beat he told her of course and then looked at her like she was an idiot. She left content and the follow week when he was in Washington again she found herself with the girls relaxing at Lydia's pool. Stiles kept her phone on her almost all the time, not because Derek would text her all the time or call her once in a while, but because it was her phone and she was a typical teenager.

"I haven't seen Derek so content to text someone since Paige." Cora said offhandedly while Stiles answered another text from the tall dark brooding man.

"That's nice, he said he'd talk to you more, but he doesn't want to hear about your sex life with Isaac."

"He may not want to, but I do. Tell me everything." Lydia said as she brought out some more drinks, she claimed they weren't laced with alcohol but the bite in the previous daiquiri told Stiles otherwise, not that she intended on going home. The guys were doing guy things and the girls were going to marathon ridiculous Disney princess movies and fawn over voices. It was totally acceptable.

"There's nothing to say, especially because I'm on my way to San Monica and he's staying here."

Erica just snorts from her spot within the pool, "That's stupid; I mean Boyd's heading to San Diego and I'm staying here. You don't see us splitting up."

"Yeah, and look at Stiles and Derek. He's in a totally different state and they're making it work."

Stiles took a huge gulp from her non-alcoholic (totally alcoholic) beverage. "Correction, there is nothing to work with because there is nothing there."

Erica splashes her full force the next time she says it, but later on that night when they're all thoroughly tipsy (even though they really, really shouldn't be) Stiles admits to her crush and to her fear that Derek is just going to remain that, a crush.

It was like being overwhelmed by absolute positivity, Cora's reassuring words (because she knew best) and Erica of course explaining the way the human male works and that did nothing to help Stiles her tipsy haze of totally self-loathing and idiocy, while Allison had patted her hand and reassured her that all would be well and work out for itself. It was only when Lydia cleared her throat and became the voice of reason that Stiles had learned to rely on. "No matter what the situation Stiles, you are going to college. You are going to Davis to start your future on an academic scholarship for your first full semester. I will not stand by and watch you mope your college life away."

"I would not mope."

"Oh honey, you would mope and you would hermit yourself because that's what you do."

Stiles just let out a huge sigh before she nodded to agree with Lydia; "Yeah, you're right. It's probably best I let this go."

"I give you two months before this whole thing starts up again." Cora said as she sipped from her drink. "Not that it's a bad thing, you know? I think you and Derek would be great together."

"You only say that because of obligation towards me as your friend."

"Well yeah, there's that too. However, if Derek asked I'd say the same thing." Cora said with a wink. Stiles just rolled her eyes and mumbled about sisterly obligations as well but no one really paid her much mind.

The summer went by quickly after that and although Stiles elated and ecstatic and just so ready to leave Beacon Hills and start a new life of her own she was still apprehensive and sad. She was going to Davis alone, Lydia going to Berkley (Jackson almost following), Scott and Isaac sticking to community college for a couple semesters (not that Stiles couldn't already predict what they wanted) and Allison was traveling to Chicago where she would be permanently residing with extended family. It was distressing to realize that not only was Allison not planning on returning (besides major holidays) but that she didn't even want them to know what she was studying or where meanwhile Cora was bragging about her opportunity in New York City with her sister Laura. Boyd and Erica had chosen separate schools but of which were part of the University of California chain.

The days of goodbyes were sad but quick. As always, Lydia was the first to leave Allison short after. Jackson would be skipping out of town in the middle of a random week at the end of July and the goodbyes would be quick and painless. Erica and Boyd had both left the same weekend in opposite directions. Stiles was the next one to leave with tears in her eyes as her father packed up the jeep with the last of the necessities for the road and Scott clinging to her from the side. She had driven a couple hours, mostly on autopilot, but when she finally arrived to her campus she felt this new sense of belonging. This was going to be her place now and she was ready for it.

Until her dad texted her a sweet motivational text message, then Allison's group message wishing everyone luck. As Allison explained the day she left, it wasn't that she was cutting them off it was that the time of them sticking together was physically over. Although morbid Stiles knew she was right and had sent a quick generic reply. Her room was unpacked, her bed made, and her desk set up soon after and her roommate had introduced herself before walking out the door with a couple other people. While Stiles envied it she was glad for the peace at least for a little while and then she felt the need to text someone, anyone.

Turned out someone was Derek Hale and it turned into a three hour conversation. Although to be fair Stiles had asked a million questions because Derek was in Europe currently and who wouldn't ask questions about Europe? She asked him if he traveled through different countries on the train, she asked if he'd seen the Eiffel Tower. He asked how her drive was and if she liked her room so far. So the conversation went, until Stiles had admitted it had gotten much later than she had thought and wanted to get an early start. She woke up to a goodnight text (she didn't even realize she had fallen asleep) and an hour after she had gotten her books from the bookstore she received a good morning text. She googled time zones and scoffed and told him to knock it off.

That was how the semester went, almost completely peaceful –not including the frantic phone calls to Scott or Derek or Lydia or anyone else that would answer their phone. In the end though Stiles had finished her first semester on Dean's List and with a perfect GPA, but the best was when her advisor (head of her major she may add) had suggested a semester abroad to Germany and France. The cost was what worried her, until Dr. McPherson had mentioned a scholarship offered to students interested that showed excellent GPA's as well as provided personal and professional reason for the school to sponsor their travels.

Stiles' personal essay was submitted the second week of February, she was accepted for the travels the first week of March. By the end of her midterm week (the second half of the second week of March) Stiles had received notice that not only had she been accepted for the study abroad program but that she had managed to sustain her grades and activities and personal affairs above the standard. She had gotten a scholarship for the trip the only thing it would not cover was airfare; housing, schooling, and supplies however were completely covered. Stiles would also be participating in a brief tour of the caves found in France, the same caves that marked some of the earliest cave paintings discovered. She would be physically seeing what her spring semester of Anthropology was teaching.

From the beginning of April until the end of May Stiles worked on campus at the bookstore making minimum wage and saved every cent. From the end of May until the beginning of August she worked at the only catering business close to Beacon Hills for a little over twelve dollars an hour just to make sure. She had saved every pay check and when the time came to book her flight she had squealed in absolute delight. While her father fussed and Scott whined Lydia had dictated her wardrobe and Allison had given her some basic French lessons –Stiles probably wouldn't remember them but it was a nice thought. The day of her flight to Germany she had stood anxiously waiting for her flight number to be called. Her father didn't go through security with her but she had made him drive her to the airport. Scott and her had texted nonstop all morning and in the last few moments she'd be in California she'd remembered she hadn't mentioned a thing to Cora.

"Shit…" Stiles quickly whipped her phone out and pressed it to her ear. "Pick up, pick up."

"Stiles, hey, what's up?" Cora's cheerful (if her normal everyday sarcastic and overall evil ways were cheerful) voice reached Stiles' ears.

"I'm a horrible person."

"Well this shouldn't really be news to you." Cora said with a snort but Stiles was just focused on the fact that she hadn't even mentioned the possibility of this happening to her at all. "What happened?"

"I'm going to Germany and France for a semester of school."

She waited to hear the squeal or the indignant huff of irritation because how could Stiles forget something so big to tell to her friend? Stupidity that's how and maybe because she doesn't really remember to do the important things as often as she should, it was just that sometimes these big things slipped Stiles' mind for much smaller things.

"Oh, Derek told me a while ago. Congratulations by the way, I meant to call but with school and dance-" Stiles quickly cut off Cora before she could continue.

"Wait, Derek told you?"

"Uh yeah, like three months ago he mentioned it in passing but naturally I pulled all the details from him." Stiles could hear the scoff in Cora's voice; "Stupid boys."

"I'm so sorry I forgot to call, really I am. I didn't even post anything on Facebook because I just assumed everyone knew." Stiles let out a huge huff of sorrow, really it was sorrowful and she felt sorry and Cora wasn't even mad.

"Stiles, I swear, it's ok. We've both had a lot going on and I'm not going to hold that against you." Stiles heard her gate and section get called. "… wasn't supposed to tell you that, do not tell him I told you that!"

"Uh, I'm sorry Cora but I gotta' go. I'll email you once I'm off the plane."

"So you didn't hear what I just said?"

Stiles let out a little hmm as she passed her ticket to the flight attendant before she made her way down the passageway and onto the plane, she shouldered her way to her seat and tried to move into her seat with her small carryon bag (full of comics and stupid romance novels because she liked that shit) while trying to converse with Cora. "No I didn't hear what you said, stop freaking out, you're making me freak out!"

"I just wanted to make sure."

With a huff Stiles took her seat, she'd be damned if she didn't buy a window seat ticket –a Stilinski loved their window seats. "No, no I didn't hear you. Alright I really gotta' go now, but I swear the second I'm off the plane and settled I'll shoot everyone an email."

"Alright, be safe, have fun."

"Always!"

The phone call ended with a smile on the young girls face. She was anxious to get her trip underway; actually she was more anxious about the plane she hadn't really flown in one before. Well that was a lie, she had when she was like ten but she couldn't really remember where or for how long. This was exciting because she'd be flying by herself and she'd be flying for the next six hours or so (it was a rough estimate). All that time would give her an opportunity to really think… about things. Big things. Important things even, except by the time the plane was in the air for fifteen minutes on its way to New York she was already out.

It was a long flight and along the way she found herself next to this adorable old couple; Bunny and Bruce were traveling from the Philadelphia region to visit some memorials from when Bruce served. Of course Stiles thought this was not only the sweetest thing she's ever heard but it was also the most devastating.

She spent most of the flight talking with both of them, she spent half the time going on about Derek and all of his amazing accomplishments and the other half talking about her crazy insane friends because who would she be without them? Of course they had responded in kind discussing their many misfits in their group and them any adventures they had in their younger days. It was a quiet flight for the rest of the time and Stiles felt pure excitement start at the idea of landing soon.

She had made her way off of the flight and into the airport, down to luggage claim where she would look for her escort to lead her to the dormitories. She hadn't noticed who was standing there holding the sign that said her first name, her actual first name, which only a handful of people actually knew. Then before she even registered what she was doing she was running and screaming, because who wouldn't when Derek fucking Hale is holding a sign in his uniform (not the nice dress one either which god her mouth could water) and is expecting her with literally open arms.

"Surprise?" He said as she threw her weight at him. She was laughing and she would deny any and all tears because it wasn't like she hadn't seen him in over a year. "Figured I'd do something nice while you were here, you only come to Europe once right?"

"Is this what Cora was talking about? You told Cora you I was traveling because when I called her she didn't seemed shocked and then…" Stiles stopped and stepped back and looked at him. "I'm so happy to see you."

Derek just smirked and laughed and tugged her along; "I wouldn't have guessed that."

They talk animatedly about nonsense, how he managed to swing this major surprise and how she had managed to keep her grades up so well that she could actually be in Europe. She hadn't expected to see Bruce or Bunny again but there they were at the luggage claim and there Derek and Stiles were and she excused herself to his confusion. "I just need to say goodbye."

"Stiles, they're complete strangers." He mentioned incredulously, but just like Cora or Laura the pout and the huff of air that escaped her lips had left him completely unable to say anything other than an agreement. Bruce and Bunny are a nice couple, Bruce shakes Derek's hand and thanks him for all his service and Derek shakes his hand back and goes on about what an honor it is to meet a real hero. They ended up spending another thirty minutes, with bags in hand, talking and then Derek finds himself helping the elderly couple with their bags to their car.

"Now Derek, weren't you the one that said they were complete strangers?" She's snide about it and when he simply flicks her nose she laughs. Neither of them talk about how Bunny gushed over the adorable couple that they are and lord forbid Derek admits to the blush that spread across his cheeks.

The semester abroad is everything and nothing that Stiles had expected, it was stress and beauty and everything in between. It was one giant adventure and for a good chunk of it she got to spend it with Derek. They saw the Eiffel Tower together, they took a weekend to take a train ride across Europe and stop in Italy. They visit the desolate and incriminating former concentration camps and pay respects to those who had no say in their fate. One night Derek takes Stiles out with some of his military buddies and she discovers the sheer joy that comes with sitting with a hoard of men and listening to their own war victory stories. It's almost two in the morning when the topic gets serious, because they talk about their fallen comrades and the horrors that they see and Stiles can't help but ask the question that bothers her. "Aren't you afraid?"

And the answers are varying, some admit that it's petrifying and unyielding and sometimes they wonder why they do it and some of the others just shrug and say it is what it is. Its Derek response that makes Stiles look at the entire thing in a totally different light, "It's all luck and when my luck runs out it runs out."

Later on that night after multiple beers, deep and meaningful conversation and some amazing laughs Stiles finds herself against the brick wall of some building in the middle of this German town and Derek's mouth is on hers and she's kissing him back and his hands are reaching and she's arching against him and it's that moment time she thinks this is her luck. "Derek…"

He just continues to trail his lips up and down her throat and she's at a loss of words and that's something that Stiles Stilinski is never at a loss of. "Derek don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it," he mumbles against her jawline and he presses one more searing kiss to her lips, "I'm not about to let my luck run out."

She actually didn't mean to ruin the moment with tears, she can't help that alcohol makes her weepy, but now there's no hot mouthed kisses anywhere but her begging Derek not to continue on and to come back home with her and her arms are circled around his waist and his around her in a vise grip. The thing about Derek though is that he doesn't sugar coat and he doesn't make promises he isn't sure he can keep and although Stiles absolutely respects this it also terrifies her at the same time.

From that point on the relationship between Stiles and Derek had never been the same. Although by time she made it back to the states everyone had cheered and cried words along the lines of 'finally' and 'we told you so'. The overall welcome home was amazing but she missed Derek so much that she was content to lay around in sweats and sweaters and not even try. It took Lydia one week to snap her out of that little episode; "I know you miss him honey but how much do you think he wants to be away?"

"I know, but this just sucks." Stiles groaned with her face in the pillow while Lydia dutifully pets her hair. "I didn't realize how much it took being in a military relationship."

"Are you saying you regret it?" Lydia had to wait a moment before she asked this question, because it wasn't that she wanted to insult her friend but she also wanted to point out that she should have thought about this because while Lydia was happy for her it was just she was so young.

"Absolutely not, no I just ever thought I even had a chance with him and now I'm actually with him but I can't truly be with him, not yet anyway. It's just… a lot."

Lydia couldn't actually say she understood, her and Jackson hadn't really been separated. She imagined it would be what she has to look forward to while his family relocates completely to France but at the actual moment she didn't have a worry in the world. "Is it worth it?"

It took Stiles a moment to think, because yes it was worth it more than words can say but at the same time she was concerned this would blow up in her face. Derek's words about luck still rang in her ear day in and day out and that scared her. "I think I'm just scared he won't come back home to me."

Lydia didn't have a response for this, not even after a few moments for her to think about it. In the end though Stiles pulls herself out of the slump and when someone interested in her asks she politely declines and in those moments she's never been more proud to say that her boyfriend is a Marine and he may not be here right now but he's still her boyfriend and she still loves him. Yeah, she loves him and she's ok with it but more importantly he's ok with it.

And for the next three years it's a simple process. Slowly everyone finishes school and is off to their own careers. Scott practicing under Dr. Deaton the local veterinarian –which she saw happening years ago and currently he's engaged to a lovely girl named Kira that he met in grad school. She was there for education and now that she has a position at the same high school that the gang graduated Stiles can't seem to think of another perfect match. Allison had stayed in Chicago, she met a nice man that worked business with her father and her own hand in the family business was taking off immensely. She still visited on some events and when her wedding party was announced in her most recent visit Stiles was just ecstatic. Lydia had ended up getting her doctorate and was working for her one of the big schools in California (it was only a forty minute drive from Beacon Hills) and while she had given up on Jackson while he pursued his own life in France she was content to be single and terrifying –or she was until she met Ethan at Allison's wedding and found out he worked in San Francisco.

Erica and Boyd led the quietest lives, married first, with twin daughters at the age of three and content the happy family had stayed in Beacon Hills. While Erica decided to work from home Boyd had managed the bank branch of the small town. Cora had kept a residence in New York with Laura but as far as Stiles knew Isaac Lahey was making his way out there and two months after he made his place in the city they were both coming back, for good. It was remarkable.

Six months later Stiles was discussing a possible site discovery that could trace some long lost civilization with her partner Malia Tate when the topic of Cora's wedding came up. "So the big day is Saturday?"

"Correct, and Cora's beaming with bride to be excitement." Stiles says as she's hunched over her paperwork filing through and organizing her mental notes. "It's a shame that Derek couldn't make it home."

"What!?" Malia demanded as she swiped the paperwork away. "What do you mean Derek can't make it?"

"He's on an active deployment and with his recent promotion they couldn't give him the week." Although Stiles plaid nonchalant –just as the Hales plaid, it was a tad painful that of all the times Stiles would have loved to have him home (not that she didn't always want him home) that this time just happened to be Cora's wedding.

"That's actually awful."

"No, that's his job and his life." Stiles grumbled as she reached for her phone, well speak of the devil, she thought to herself as she checked the message left for her. The voice mail was short and sweet and she literally about two minutes to comprehend what was being said. "Oh my god…"

Malia raised an eyebrow, she wasn't used to having close friends (colleagues counted) and to see this apparent distress, or was it excitement, on Stiles' face it unnerved her. "What…"

"I think Derek is planning on surprising Cora."

"Well that's great!" Malia said with authentic enthusiasm. "How's he swinging that?"

"He didn't say, his voicemail was just him telling me save him a dance." Stiles smiled brightly at her friend, of course she couldn't tell Cora or his parents –who had taken part in the graduation surprise, but now Stiles was part of it and she wasn't going to ruin this for the Hale's. The girls talked for a little while longer about the event before Stiles demanded they get back to work, it was Thursday and she had so much more to do.

When Saturday rolls around it's hectic and nonstop. Stiles is woken up at a little passed seven in the morning by Lydia and Erica and by eight in the morning Stiles is in a fancy twisted up do and make up caked on. They were posing for pictures by time noon hit, with Stiles grumbling about food the whole time, and the empty shots where Derek was supposed to be with Stiles just set an ache through her body. By time four p.m. had hit Stiles had posed for over a hundred photos –she wasn't quite sure if it was an exaggeration or fact, and Cora and Isaac had been married officially for an hour. The reception was taking place at a hall, local of course, and they weren't due there for another forty-five minutes.

Which meant more pictures, lots more pictures.

With cocktail hour done and the bridal party lining up to take charge into the room Stiles felt anxious. All these people had to watch her walk in heels and dress, not that she didn't know most of them, but it was still nerve-wracking. The sad thing was she wasn't even the bride. When the ordeal is over with Isaac and Cora share their first dance, but before the music starts playing the DJ makes a rather funny announcement; "Ladies and gentleman it's been brought to my attention that I had missed a member of the bridal party, if everyone could turn their attention towards the entrance I'd like to introduce, and welcome home, Derek Hale brother of the bride!"

There were tears everywhere, down Stiles' face, down Cora's face. There are whistles and cheers and fists pumping in the air as he approaches his sister and asks her to dance and with a nod towards the DJ the familiar turn of 'Proud to be an American' is coming through the speakers. Derek is trying to console and dodge Cora all at once, because while Stiles can tell she's elated she can also see the vein popping out of her forehead while she lectures him then hugs him then tries to hit him. Talia is crying softly and soon Cora is ushering her parents and Laura onto the floor with them and it's just one giant family hug. Which of course means that Isaac starts the circle, the giant swaying circle while people scream the chorus as loud as they can and complete surround the Hale's and Stiles meets Derek's eye and she smiles because what else is she supposed to do? He's here and it's the most important day of Cora's life and he's here.

For the rest of the night there's cheer and laughter and dancing there's also drinking. So much drinking that Stiles finds herself clinging to people and going on and on about how much she loves them and is so thankful that they're all just here and then Derek intervenes, he pulled her onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You look nice tonight."

She just smiles up at him with this dopey grin; "I try… you don't look too bad yourself." She plays a little bit with a part of his blues and he's pulling her closer. "I'm so happy you're here Der."

"I'm happy I'm here too…" He says as his hands rub a soothing pattern on her lower back. "I didn't know I'd be here until last week, didn't have a whole lot of time to plan."

"Cora liked the surprise better, I can tell." Stiles can't really tell but she knows that deep down (and if she were sober) that would be the truth. "I liked the surprise too."

"You already knew about it." He snorted out against the crown of her head. "I called you and told you to save a dance for me, didn't I?"

She just shrugs, because she's nice and content and warm and safe here so she's not planning on moving any time soon. "Well yeah, but I was in the middle of this big research assignment and I didn't really catch on to what you said."

Derek doesn't really comment on that, because really what could there be to say when he was home and safe and had the most beautiful –ok the second most beautiful because obviously his sister was just radiating in happiness, girl in the world in his arms. He was content, but more than that he knew everyone around him was content. It wasn't often that a Marine got to look back on moments and think about the happiness involved.

The weekend was incredible, the brunch the next morning was full of laughter and smiles and speeches. "We would just like to thank everyone for their support in this incredible journey," Cora started, "but more importantly we would like to say that we love you all and we are truly, truly lucky to have such fantastic people in our lives."

There were cheers and there were people adding their own comments in, but it was Stiles that stood and spoke some more. "I may not have been the M.O.H, Laura took that from me but not without a fight!" Stiles winked as the crowd giggled and Laura just told Stiles to sit down. "However, I've been lucky enough to be in this woman's life for as long as I can remember. Even when things weren't that great we still did it, we started as a duo and before we were even legally old enough to drink in a bar –or at all if my father is still here, we had this incredible group of people. On behalf of those freaks I'd just like to say congratulations to the bride and the groom and to their families and that we expect souvenirs."

Derek just smiled when Stiles returned to her seat and the rest of the morning went by in little moments of happiness. Derek made the announcement when it was just the family –ok and the rest of them, he had announced that he had received his final orders before he would start training in North Carolina. He would be state side for the rest of his career with the Marines (within the next two years) and it was a long time coming. The moment was short lived when he reminded them that he would be leaving later in the afternoon to be back to his post in time for his squadron had to do a full security walk through. It was the knowledge that this would be one of the last times this happens that kept Stiles going.

It was six months later, Stiles was planning and organizing her research, materials, and personal affairs for her big move to the east coast when the request came up on Facebook. She had logged on and clicked the notification when she saw it, Derek had requested that she accept a relationship request from him. His wall was almost completely private, all of the posts were hers or tags, and none of his personal information was on there. Her wall was jam packed, she had everything and then some all over. She was just missing her relationship status, out of respect for Derek she hadn't felt the need to add it to her wall –not like nobody knew about them.

Derek had been overseas (he called it limbo as a joke) waiting to be put in a combat zone for the last couple of weeks. He'd acted strangely on their Skype calls and had acted strange when she called him and she couldn't figure it out. It clicked when she opened the request, he was asking her to marry him over Facebook. Not romantic in the slightest but it had done the trick. She was calling him and texting him at the same time before she even processed what she was going to say. "So is this a yes?"

"Oh my… you're such a nerd! Over Facebook!? Really!?" Derek's laughter on the other end of the line didn't help. "God I imagined everything for this moment, everything, but not this. What are you thinking, are you thinking, oh my God did something happen?"

"Stiles," Derek tried but she kept going, he was exasperated, he was happy but exasperated. He let her ramble and when she had stopped and hiccupped Derek took his cue. "Stiles, don't get upset."

"Fuck you! I just got proposed to via social networking. What would my grandparents say?"

"They'd probably tell you, you spend too much time on the book of faces."

"That's exactly what they would say!" Stiles wailed and continued to wail about what she'd tell her father, or Cora. Oh god what was she going to say to Cora!? She barely let Derek get a word in until he had assured her that nothing was wrong, no one was dying, it was just time. "Why now?"

It took a few moments before Derek could vocalize what he was thinking. "Remember when you studied abroad?"

He didn't feel the need to wait for her actual response; "I don't want my luck to run out Stiles, and no nothing happened but I thought why not? It's been years, we know it's going to happen, I've had this ring waiting for the right moment but-"

"You have a ring?" he grumbled at being cut off and that of course all she heard was the ring.

"That's not the point Stiles! The point is that I want to marry you, I want that."

"Oh god this isn't a joke, you aren't joking." Stiles had her hand to her mouth and shocked both of them when she started laughing. "You've known me since I was six Derek! Did you ever imagine that we'd be getting married?"

"No Stiles of course not! Why does everything get twisted with you? You're a sicko."

"I think it's just funny! No need to get your panties in a twist Der, I love you, of course we're going to marry each other."

Derek just smiled, he'd let his friends tease him and judge him later but for now he'd just smile. "So that's a yes?"

"You're such a doofus, yes, yes I'd want nothing more than to be your wife." It's just pure happiness over a phone when she accepts his relationship request. "I want that ring, think you could send it over with your next letter?"

"Goodbye Stiles."

"Did you get it sized when you were here? How did you do that? Was I drunk?" He says goodbye again but Stiles just keeps going. "I must have been drunk, I would have remembered you planting a ring on my finger to get a good size idea."

"-I'm actually hanging up now."

"I love you!"

And the line is dead, but she has more phone calls to make. Erica screams and Lydia cries. Allison gushes and Cora snorts because of course he'd do it that way. Her dad gets teary eyed when she tells him in person and Talia hugs her so tight she almost can't breathe. Malia brings a bottle of her favorite wine to work and instead of finishing their final project (that's due in seventy-two hours) together they drink the wine and talk wedding ideas.

For Derek it was a lot of "about time" and a lot of "way to go man, finally grew a pair". His brothers in arms were supportive, they loved Stiles, they cracked jokes and they bonded. He got advice from some of his superiors and the guys that were already married had given him advice.

"So finally tying the knot."

"Yeah Duke I am." Duke and Derek didn't always see eye to eye, Duke's actual name was some long prestige name, Deucalion, but his money and his family name was forgotten his first deployment. He had joined a little after Derek, but when he arrived to Derek's squadron it was sparks.

"I really do hate that name." When he didn't get a response he cleared his throat; "Well, I'm sure she's a lucky woman."

Derek just smirked, he didn't count Stiles with luck, she was clumsy and she was obnoxious. She was loud and she was funny and she was everything but lucky. Derek wasn't one to look and immediately begin expressing emotion, he wasn't one to stand there and say he was the lucky one because really he had his work cut out for them –especially if it came to children. So when Duke had made the comment Derek just nodded and continued checking over his gear. "How's your wife doing?"

"Kali is phenomenal, she's working her up in the company and soon she'll be running it with an iron fist I'm sure."

Kai was, in Derek's eyes, and everyone else's, a ruthless and cold woman. She was aloof and she just wasn't friendly. The first time Derek had met her was at the annual Marine Corps ball a few years after Deucalion had joined them, she shook his hand like it carried infection and sneered at Stiles. She was a business tycoon and when she had met Duke so was he, Derek never got the full story but somehow the two of them fell in love and had the wedding of the century. Somewhere along the way Deucalion had decided he wanted to be America's finest in every way and signed himself up. Kali had played the proud wife and worked her social groups and professional colleagues in many ways once it was official that Deucalion would pass and graduate from basic training.

It was the first conflict that Deucalion saw that caused the uproar between him and Deucalion. Their friend, their comrade, Ennis had been hit by a clean and lucky shot. He was gone before they made it back to their base, it was somber and it was real and Derek had seen it before. A lot of them had, but not Deucalion. He had spoken out of term, he had said things nobody would forgive and he had damned Ennis for not doing better for being better.

Derek took punishment for almost breaking Deucalion's nose. That was the last time either of them were civil towards each other. Until today.

"I'm glad to hear she's doing well." Derek said politely, he turned and patted the other man on his shoulder. "I have to go check in with HQ."

"Ah yes, I hear a promotion is in the near future for you."

"That's the plan, but I'm not counting on anything until it happens."

"Well I'm sure the little brats who think they have what it takes will appreciate having you as an instructor at Parris Island."

Derek stopped and shook his head. "I'm sure they will."

"How does Stiles feel about leaving her entire life to accommodate you?"

Derek hadn't thought much about it, she was willing, she had a job lined up, she was excited and he never even thought to really ask and talk with her about it. "Stiles is adaptable if she didn't want to leave she would tell me so."

Derek would not miss working this man; that was for sure.

Months had seemed to fly by for the two of them, Derek was only four months out from returning home and Stiles was already in contact with her newest partner. They had a lot of big plans and digs and research seminars they were planning.

"You need to stop fretting."

"You sound like your mother." Stiles scoffed at Cora who was making herself comfy on the sofa at six and a half months pregnant Stiles couldn't blame her. Cora and Isaac had been happy –sometimes they weren't, however the happy couple remained that. Erica and Boyd's oldest was half way through elementary school and they were very proud of their little actress. Allison was the same as always, beautiful and scary and successful.

Lydia and Ethan had eloped a month prior and while everyone was super offended (except for Allison) they were cute. Scarily attractive and that one power couple that people fear but still cute. Jackson, after finding himself, came back to the States and took up working under a billionaire company but he made his appearances on big holidays and special events. The funny thing was when their high school reunion did happen Jackson's wish came true, nobody in their group had to play catch up, there was no sharing of photos and wedding stories, because they were all there.

It was nice and it just solidified how much this group meant to each other. While Stiles had dozed off with that stupid look on her face Cora had decided to skim the channels. The ringing of Stiles phone broke both of them out of their silence. While Stiles stepped out of the room to take the call Cora's phone went off.

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

Cora's stomach dropped before her mom could get the entire sentence out of her mouth. "It's your brother."

The next few hours were chaos for the Hales and Stiles. There were no answers, there was nothing definite just Stiles hugging her phone to her in hopes that someone would call and Cora pacing back and forth. Her mother and father sat silently and Laura was on the phone with Isaac trying to convince him to convince Cora to sit and eat something. It was heart wrenching. Scott had stopped in to see Stiles for a bit and take her mind off of the call but there was nothing Stiles could do.

John stopped in, made dinner for everyone and talked mildly with Talia and her husband. There was still no news by time John left, but then again no news was always good news. Stiles stayed with them that night, as far as they knew Derek had been on a convoy when it struck an IED, he had sustained injuries and they were flying him to a medical base. He was stable when he was transported but that was all they got. The hospital would relay more information when they had it.

For two days there was no change, Stiles had no choice but to go to work and the second she sat down Malia knew something was wrong. She didn't ask any direct questions just took all phone calls and did as much as she could on her own. At three in the afternoon Stiles received a phone call.

"Hi Talia, any news?"

"He sustained significant injuries but from I was told he'll be state side as soon as he's able to travel."

"Thank God." Stiles let out a huff and sat back against her seat.

"They don't think he'll need to go to a special center or hospital, but I'd imagine they're going to send him to one regardless. Once he's awake and oriented and they receive his personal items from the base he'll be able to make his own phone calls."

Stiles couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes. "He'll be ok though?"

"Oh sweetie, he'll be ok, and he'll be home before we know it and this was it, this was his last one."

It never occurred to Stiles that this has happened before and it scared her that it had. "How many times have you done this?"

Talia just sighed; "Three times, once Cora's freshman year, a couple years after that and this time. It doesn't get easier and it makes so much harder to watch him go but he's never had more than minor injuries or that's what we were told. He's never been sent state side before."

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Talia sounded confused, she sounded relieved but she also sounded confused and that made Stiles feel worse.

"That I never knew, our freshman year I found Cora in the hallway and I saw she was upset but I never pestered just accepted that nothing was wrong, I wish I had."

Talia's heart swelled for the girl she was on the phone with; "Knowing doesn't make it better, but thank you, Cora has a wonderful friend."

When she had finally hung up with Talia and filled Malia in she had decided to go home. While she knew he would be ok it was still nerve wracking until she finally received word from Derek that he was ok. He would be back in the states in exactly two weeks and he'd be in California. That was all Stiles needed.

When two weeks went by Stiles found herself with Cora, Isaac, Laura, Talia and Mr. Hale (she probably will forever call him that too) waiting for Derek to be cleared for visitors. When the doctor finally gave the clear they all rushed in, he looked better than she was imagining and she was so thankful and grateful for that. She was more grateful that he was only looking at a short stay before he was allowed home again. There were so many things swarming around in her head that Stiles stayed silent for most of the visit; that was until she was completely alone with him.

"Stiles…"

Stiles said the first thing that came to mind; "Well this is a surprise, not my favorite but definitely in the top ten most shocking."

"I'm ok Stiles."

"I mean have you seen where you're at? Ok is putting it pretty mild, I'd say you're doing fantastic."

Derek just rolled his eyes; "Stiles, really, I'm ok. I'm going home in a couple days and –" Stiles cuts him off like she always is.

"You got lucky, Jesus Derek don't do that again! What if next time you don't get lucky, what if oh my… I just cannot do this again."

Derek just waits for her to finish and when she demands a response he smirks at her; "There isn't going to be a next time Stiles, I'm home for good."

"Oh please, just because you're stationed and your job is here in America doesn't mean that in time of conflict you'll be here still…"

"Stiles, I'm done… I didn't resign, this is it."

"You're done…?" Stiles just stared at him, her brown eyes just glistening at him and all he could do was memorize the fact that he knew this girl. He knew everything about her and he knew things she probably didn't know about herself that were so plain to everything that loved her. He saw everything in her eyes and on her face and while he was nervous while talking with his commanding officer about leaving for good and never putting on the uniform ever again seeing her face right there he knew it was the right decision. "… I thought this was your life."

"I thought so too, but then it wasn't."

Stiles just sits back and stares. This man, this gorgeous and selfless and brooding (because that's what he does when he thinks about deployments gone bad) man has actually made her speechless. "I should be happy…"

"I expected you to be." Derek jokes, he jokes with Stiles because he knows that's just how she handles things like this. "I'm not going to change my mind, it's too late to do so anyway."

"Well… what are you going to do? I cannot be the main source of income, that just won't work, and you being home all day? No. Absolutely not."

"I think I'll go through the academy, work under the sheriff of our hometown."

Stiles just stopped and smiled, her eyes started to water and she just wasn't sure where to go from here because she didn't do emotional expression –unless she was drunk, but now she just couldn't stop. She found herself hugging him and him hugging her and it was awkward because he had a lot of weird things hooked up to him to monitor him and his progress but it was perfect because he was alive.

Epilogue 

Two Years Later

"Derek..." Stiles tried to wake her sleeping husband up, she knew he had just worked a rough shift. Not that anything horrible had happened it was still Beacon Hills, but still her dad was still putting Derek through the ringer because why not? "Derek, seriously wake up."

"I'm sleeping."

"But I'm not."

"I can hear that." She slapped his arm, it didn't have the same force like normal and that was the first sign that she was serious so Derek turned around and met her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in labor."

That got his attention but it wasn't necessarily in the best way. "I'm confused as to why you waited to say something."

"Because I didn't think I was in labor, but now I'm positive and we need to go to the hospital."

"Stiles are you sure?"

Stiles just lifted the blanket and revealed the spot that was spoiled by her water breaking; "I've been feeling this pain in my gut and back all day like cramps but I ignored it because I'm a month early and this is definitely not happening right now."

"Stiles, you need to stay calm while I get all our stuff ready."

"Can we chalk this up to I peed myself? Maybe I'm just…" she stopped and gasped before she folded over herself. "Nope, definitely not pee."

Derek did not panic at all, he panicked a little in his head but then he crushed it down because he just watched Stiles stop midsentence to groan in pain and that was not something he was used to seeing. He managed to get them to the hospital as quickly as possible, although she assured him that it wasn't an emergency worthy of speeding. "You're an officer of the law Derek, you can't just speed."

"My wife's in labor I think I can do as I please."

She doesn't respond because there's another pain. "I hate you."

When they do get there and they do confirm that yes Stiles is in fact labor Derek takes a moment to call everyone. Yes he's excited, he thanks Cora when she says she's on her way, and he assures his mom that Stiles is indeed in labor and that she's just at the start but the contractions are coming fast so they're keeping her.

By time everyone arrives Stiles is cursing Derek out, she's threatening him, and Cora is holding her hand scolding him on putting her through this ordeal. Which Isaac gently reminds Derek that Stiles said the same exact thing to him when Cora was in labor; it doesn't help at all. Soon Stiles and Derek's whole group of friends is there, those who aren't are on the phone every five minutes asking the same questions and getting the same answers.

Twelve hours later, practically a record for Beacon Hills Memorial, Jessica Hale was born. Three weeks and two days early but perfectly healthy, she's at six pounds and five ounces. Derek's holding his baby girl and cooing softly and kissing her forehead softer when he hears Stiles chuckle and he looks up. "Well this is a surprise."

He can remember her saying that a couple times in the past, her high school graduation, in Europe, the hospital before he came home. This time though he just agrees. "I'd say it's on the top ten most shocking."

"And the best one yet."

Derek couldn't help but agree, it was definitely one of the best surprises he's ever taken part in.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine! :)


End file.
